Five Loves of Danny Messer
by screaming-poetically
Summary: Everyone knows the rules are more like guidelines anyway. Danny and various pairings, one crossover with CSI: Miami.


**Fandom:** _CSI: NY_ with a crossover from _CSI: Miami_  
**Title:** Five Loves of Danny Messer  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Characters:** Danny Messer/various pairings  
**Content Warning:** Slash.  
**Summary:** Five pairings that _could_ happen.  
**Author's Note:** Written for Ragna in response to the Five Pairings Meme (which I'm still taking requests for, by the way).  
**Disclaimer:** The names of all characters contained herein are the property of Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS and Alliance Atlantis. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.

**Calleigh Duquesne**

"Officer, I'm sure you're qualified to help me transport this evidence, but I was instructed to do so myself."

Calleigh looked at the detective from New York with casual disdain. While he said he thought she was qualified, it was clear he thought she was _not_. She, on the other hand, thought he was a jackass. A (very good looking) self-righteous jackass.

"Detective Messer, you don't even know five ways from Sunday in this lab, let alone Miami. You need me to help you, so I would think it would be in your best interests to let me do so."

Danny pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and narrowed his eyes at the blonde CSI standing in front of him. Thing that puzzled him the most was how she made him angry even though she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Look, I don't need no Southern belle tellin' me how to do my job, okay?"

"You're on your own now, Messer," Calleigh said, turning around sharply and trying not to think about the fact that what he had said hurt.

**Kaile Maka**

She knew that there were stages to their relationship, and that those stages were defined by names. Defined by what they called each other.

In the beginning, when they were just partners—when there were rules and all they could do was steal quick glances—they called each other "Detective Maka" and "Detective Messer." Cool, calm, and professional. She had always made it a personal decision never to get into a relationship with a coworker.

Then, as they got to know each other, it became the less formal but still distant "Messer" or "Maka." The rules became more like guidelines, and quick glances became significant looks and drinks at Sullivan's. Kaile knew that they were going somewhere they shouldn't.

One night, he hailed her a cab after they'd had a few too many at Sullivan's and what he said to he was, "Kaile, please—" just before she leant up and kissed him on the mouth. All she could say afterwards was "Danny" as she tugged him into the cab with her.

**Don Flack, Jr.**

Flack shifted in his hospital bed so he could see Danny better; Danny, who was slouching in a seat next to him, looking very tired.

"Whatsa matter with you, Messer?"

"Is it worth it?" Danny sat up and looked intently at Flack,one hand tapping the armrest of the chair gently. "Is any of it worth it? Stella nearly died, my brother too. Aiden was murdered, you got yourself blown up…and Lindsay. I don't even _know_."

Flack shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. Kid was his best firend, but sometimes, he didn't know where he got the strength to deal with Danny Messer.

"Life's too short, Danno. Can't be worrying about all that, ya know? Take some chances, live and love. And ya can't waste time thinkin' about someone who doesn't think about you. It's not worth it."

"Life's too short? Minute ago you were sayin' life's too long. Can't be both at the same time, Flack."

"Sure it can," Flack said. "We're all more than one thing at the same time."

Danny looked up at Flack sharply, but the other man was no longer interested in speaking; he had already said enough.

**Lindsay Monroe**

"I'm moving back to Montana," Lindsay said decisively. She looked at Danny closely, waiting for his reaction. 75 of all communication is nonverbal.

"When?" he asked. Danny tried not to care, but he did; and to be honest, some part of him had known this was coming ever since Lindsay had taken her leave of absence a week ago.

She looked away from him and wished she could escape. "A couple of months. Maybe more."

_Maybe more_. Those words ran through his head and he puzzled over them. What did 'maybe more' mean? Six months, a year, forever, what? He hated being in limbo over this.

Danny folded his arms over his chest and said, "I don't want you to go, Lindsay."

"Why, Danny. Give me one good reason why."

**Aiden Burn**

She took a deep pull of her beer as Danny sat down next to her on the cool cement of her apartment building's roof. It was late, and Aiden was glad he had come over when she called. She had been crying, and needy, and he was her best friend.

"Thanks, Danny."

"Ain't nothin'," he said, resting his hand on her knee lightly.

"I was fired tonight," she said matter-of-factly.

Danny lowered his beer and set it down on the ground next to him. What was he supposed to say? "Yes, you were," he said carefully.

She laughed brightly, but the laugh quickly turned into a sob. "I don't have anything anymore, Danny. I don't have a job, a way to pay my rent, and no one will talk to me anymore because I'm a _dirty cop_."

"Well, you have me, Aid."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as she said, "Yes. I have you."

Fin.


End file.
